


Coffee In The Morning And Kisses In The Night

by idieokonkwo



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions of the rest of the staff because i love them, please let these two be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idieokonkwo/pseuds/idieokonkwo
Summary: Prompt!Toby asks Adil to stay the night for the first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my dear beta @fionnimacool
> 
> Also this fic is for the amazing @nooravaltersens on tumblr, who is entirely at fault for me watching this show in the first place (sorry I'm late!!)

Walking into the Halcyon was like stepping out of time, the howls of the air raid sirens faded to no more than backdrop to a jazzy beat and news of war was simple, fashionable gossip. Within the gilded golden walls of this place the rest of the world fell away. Especially on days like this one, where the crisp night air wafted in through the window bringing with it hints of the fragrant gardenias Peggy looked after, days where falling into bed was as easy as breathing, days where Toby’s shy smile could tuck itself against his collarbone and make his skin breakout in goosebumps. Adil lived for those days.

They’d spent the better part of the night together, having sufficiently distracted Freddie with enough thoughts of Ms Garland as to be left alone. At first, the thrill of being together was all that they could process, but eventually their frantic lovemaking had slowed down to hushed conversations and quiet laughter. Adil loved seeing Toby like this, gone was the nervous energy that otherwise plagued him, instead simple, warm contentment filled him down to the core and emboldened him beyond imagination.

“It is a fantastic concept, you see, that there exists a variety of infinities – I mean, there are more real numbers between zero and one than there is in the entire set of natural numbers! And that we can still map any form of useful function—“, Toby babbled.

They had somehow moved from idle chat, to his family, to Mr Garland’s temper and now to Toby’s research, revelling in each other’s company having, at last, found someone with whom they wanted nothing more than to share every insignificant detail of their lives. Having, at last, found the person who saw them as they truly were, and loved them still.

Still.

Still, Adil was painfully aware of the growing light outside that threatened their perfect union, was painfully aware that too soon he would have to put his uniform back on, and to go about his day as pretending as though he was the same person still that he was before having known the feeling of Toby’s warm mouth against his. Quickly, he buried the thought. Time may be running short, but it hasn’t quite run out yet.

“Toby,” Adil said.

“The set of- hmm,” Toby started but quickly interrupted himself, smiling sheepishly, “was I rambling? I didn’t mean to bore you.”

“You did not bore me,” Adil replied, leaning forward to plant a chaste kiss against already kiss-swollen soft lips, “I just… well, I was reminiscing on the Jubilee dance,” he said, smiling at Toby’s exaggerated groan, “you looked quite a catch, dancing with Ms Marlin.”

“Ugh, do not remind me,” Toby replied, though he was laughing too now.

“A most handsome young bachelor,” Adil went on, his smile threating to split his face in two.

Toby, no longer inclined to subject himself to such attacks, swiftly shifted them so that he was seated astride Adil’s bare thighs, and leaned over, bracketing gorgeous dark locks with his arms and in a blink, their embrace turned heated as bare skin burned contact points against bare skin, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Quickly Adil leaned up to slot his mouth against his, catching Toby’s quite sighs between them and carding long, nimble fingers through his hair, until the night black strands spilled over his eyes; a most charming portrait of a young man, flushed and hazy-eyed hovering above him.

 

* * *

 

The sun was rising in earnest when Adil rose to dress, and Toby remained thankfully fast asleep allowing him to put off saying his goodbyes just a moment longer. He made a short circuit around the room to double check he hadn’t left anything of his behind before stopping short at Topy’s desk to contemplate penning him a note instead.

“Adil?” Toby mumbled from under the covers.

Quickly, Adil turned away from the desk as though caught in some untoward act, “I was just about to head out,” he said, “I didn’t wish to wake you – you looked very comfortable.”

“I am not yet awake enough to be able to tell if you are making fun of me or not, so I will hedge my bets and assume that you owe me a drink,” Toby replied.

Despite himself, Adil was smiling again as he crossed the room to seat himself on the corner of the wide bed, “I think I can live with that,” he said, leaning down to leave a quick kiss on Toby’s forehead.

“Do you really have to go?” Toby asked.

“It will be dawn soon and the staff will be about in no time, if I stay any longer there is no way I can leave the hotel unnoticed before daybreak – you know this,” Adil replied.

“I meant, well, I mean you could very well stay until you shift starts? Can you not?” Toby asked again.

Adil was silent for a long moment. Of every possibly response, Toby asking him to stay was the last thing he expected. Yet, the chance to remain in the safety of their own secluded island a little longer was temptation itself, even if all reason protested, “I… I had not thought you would... want that.”

“What I want, is to spend every waking moment with you, I thought… I thought you knew that,” Toby replied, lifting himself on his elbows so that they were level, and leaning his forehead gently against his, his free hand running along the lapels of Adil’s white suite jacket

“My mistake,” Adil said, his smile barely tugging at the corners of his mouth, but radiating warmth nonetheless.

“Come on, come back to bed darling,” Toby said.


End file.
